


Feast

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Conditioning, M/M, Pleased Hannibal, diabolical Hannibal, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal marvels at Will as he is enticed by his ability...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

Every time Hannibal looks at Will, he is pleased. He is responding so well to his subtle conditioning. He has stopped turning his head away when Hannibal is nearby. He no longer keeps looking away as well. That was one big hurdle. Will, too afraid as to what he may or may not see in someone’s eyes, unable to comprehend that it need not be a bad thing, this ability to be discern, to discard the veils, was slowly lowering his walls. While the pace was bordering on boring, for Will, Hannibal was willing to wait.

Will is exquisite, his psyche, his character, his innate will and thoughts, all pleasant surprises for Hannibal. He have had the pleasure to pick the brains, both literally and figuratively, of many many people, and quite a few have been equally fascinating, but ultimately they have failed Hannibal, by giving into their ordinary base human instincts, by doing or saying something that shattered the image instantly. Will, though, seems to have an entirely different set of instincts when it came to how he is to survive the world.

Right now, Will is doing his thing, Hannibal looking at his face even though Jack told everyone to vacate the premises. Very few are privy to this transformation. Over the course of their talks, Hannibal has come to have inkling on how Will’s brain worked nowhere enough to satisfy him of course, but it was a start. This, this physical manifestation of the same powers at work, the neurons firing a steam of messages that Will decoded and got a picture of things and people. 

He was twitching; his eyes moving rapidly under his eyelids as if he were having a nightmare while still awake, standing up like a horse. His breath was uneven, sometimes going up and sometimes slowing down. His brow shone with sweat and his lips quivered once or twice. He was reliving a moment that was never his to start with. And Hannibal stared, he couldn’t help but stare. Sometimes, Hannibal noticed, Will’s face changed, the lips pulling, the eyes growing heavier in their sockets and the feel of the man just transforming.

Every time his body re-contorts to come back to his physique, the stress settling back in, and when Will opens his eyes, it is always Will who looks at Hannibal, haunted by what he had seen and felt, but essentially Will in his entirely. Hannibal wondered if someday when Will opens his eyes, it will be someone else in there, wearing Will’s face and body like an extremely well fitting costume. Hannibal wondered if he could make it happen and if he could be there to see it with his own eyes.

While Will relays his opinions and his imagery in translatable images to Jack, Hannibal realises that there is a slight smile sitting on his own features. Some new plans are to be made. Will is so exquisite now, how much more he will be when Hannibal is done with him, when he stands in the aftermath, when he is for all intent and purposes, Hannibal’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Please leave your kudos and comments, it will be much appreciated and thank you guys for reading.


End file.
